1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is widely used in which wireless communication is established between a plurality of devices based on Bluetooth (registered trademark), and data is communicated therebetween. This technology allows a user to conveniently connect two devices by wireless. In this technology, it is possible to transmit an electronic document (hereinafter, “data”) via a network from an information processing apparatus to a printing apparatus and print the electronic document with the printing apparatus. However, if unencrypted data is transmitted via the network, it can leak to a malicious third party. Particularly, in wireless communication, a malicious third party can obtain data without physically accessing a wired network.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-341600 discloses storing print-target data in a portable medium in an encrypted manner. To print the encrypted data, a user connects the portable medium to a printing apparatus and inputs a password to the printing apparatus via an operation panel of the portable media or the printing apparatus. The printing apparatus decrypts the encrypted data with the password and prints the data thus obtained. Thus, the data cannot leak to a malicious third party. However, a user must perform operations such as connecting a portable medium to a printing apparatus, and inputting a password, etc., which is burdensome.